


家

by crosslin1129



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crosslin1129/pseuds/crosslin1129





	家

看見他，就像看見自己。  
哈利看著一頭鼠灰髮色的泰迪，逕自思考。  
在第一個孩子詹姆出生之前，他曾經想把泰迪接來家裡住。雖然泰迪有祖母照顧，但他認為祖母雖然有血緣之親，但無法成為父母的角色。他雖然不是泰迪的父親，但他是泰迪的教父，就某種層面上而言，是更接近父親的角色。這感覺一如許多年前他渴望著能與天狼星同住一樣。  
不過，哈利也很清楚，泰迪並不是他；他們境遇相似，但個性不同。  
哈利還記得泰迪第一次學騎飛天掃帚時，跌下掃帚好幾次，摔得膝蓋和手掌都流血，眼淚卻沒有掉下一滴。他是個拘謹、小心的孩子，唯一遺傳到東施的就是那頭變來變去的髮色，其餘個性完全來自雷木思．路平。  
寄人籬下是個不太好聽的詞，但卻清楚地表達了某種難以言說的感受。哈利常回想起住在衛斯理家的每分每秒，其實都會有這樣的感覺。只是，他從沒有跟衛斯理家的人說過。這種情感太複雜，他不知道要怎麼解釋才能清楚表述、又不會造成傷害。衛斯理家的人對他太好，但他永遠都會提醒自己他姓波特，而不是衛斯理。  
那種小心翼翼和客氣是一種彆扭的禮貌。當別人對你愈好，你愈被提醒自己並不屬於這裡。對方的熱絡除了讓你感到溫暖，也帶來相應的壓力。  
泰迪也是這樣。哈利不需要問出口便能理解泰迪的感受。  
很多時候，他急切地想要多關心泰迪一點，但因為了解那種疏離又依賴的感覺，總會硬生生地把要出口的話吞回去。  
年齡上，他也不太像是泰迪的父親。他只大泰迪十幾歲，泰迪又有著超過一般青少年的成熟。真要說，他更像是泰迪的哥哥。  
詹姆出生後，泰迪便自己減少了來訪的次數。他貼心且冷靜地對哈利說：「我也有我自己的朋友和社交活動。」但哈利知道，泰迪這麼做是因為考慮到他們家迎接第一個孩子的忙亂。根據哈利的眼線（也就是教藥草學的奈威）的觀察，泰迪朋友不少，但卻不太跟朋友一起玩；大家都喜歡他，但他給人距離感，並不是很好接近。  
關於這一點，哈利必須坦承他很擔心。對於無父無母的孩子，朋友的重要性超過一切。當年的自己如果沒有遇到榮恩和妙麗、奈威、露娜，以及DA的朋友，他不可能有辦法一路撐到最後，甚至不會有與佛地魔面對面的勇氣。  
但交朋友這種事是無法靠別人幫忙的。所以，他只能積極地讓泰迪和他們有著一家人的感覺。而促成這一點的人（一思及此，哈利忍不住苦笑），竟是當時還包著尿布、連話都不會講一句的小娃兒詹姆．波特。

＊

詹姆．波特一點長子的模樣都沒有。  
但他完全不覺得有什麼奇怪。在他心裡，他的確不是長子。  
他明明就還有個哥哥。  
詹姆一直長到七、八歲才願意接受泰迪．路平真的不是他哥哥、也不是波特家的長子這件事。小時候，雖然泰迪沒住在他家，但一週至少有三天會在波特家走動。泰迪和哈利的關係非常好，哈利在詹姆學會說話後不久就要他對著泰迪叫「哥哥」。既然如此，怎麼能怪他搞錯？  
小時候，他常常吵著要改姓路平，不要姓波特，要不然就是抱著泰迪的大腿吵鬧，說叫他改姓波特。無論如何，詹姆總想要跟泰迪「一樣」。  
嚴格說來，他真的沒有搞錯。泰迪．路平是他貨真價實的哥哥。  
他第一次騎飛天掃帚時是哈利陪他，但更多時候是泰迪陪他；泰迪第一年進入霍格華茲，他們全家人一路跟到九又四分之三月台，哈利還帶著泰迪一起進去。過節的時候，哪一次泰迪不是跟他們一起慶祝？  
最後，他雖然搞清楚泰迪跟他們其實沒有血緣關係，但那又怎樣？對詹姆來說，「泰迪等於我哥哥」這件事早已他深植心中。  
泰迪很穩重，頭髮顏色雖然多變，但一向都是維持與他親生父親相同的鼠灰色；泰迪是天生的變形師，但他並不是很喜歡變形；泰迪的功課一直都很好，運動方面稍弱；泰迪的個性有點壓抑，不喜歡顯露情緒。但是詹姆不需要他顯露情緒，他只要看一眼，就知道泰迪．路平的喜怒哀樂。  
他這麼了解泰迪的原因為何，至今不得其解。  
詹姆十一歲時，泰迪十七歲。他們只有這一年同校。詹姆第一次有機會看到在學校的泰迪是什麼模樣。  
出乎他的意料，在學校的泰迪跟詹姆想像的不同。他以為泰迪在學校一定會很威風，走到哪裡所有人都認識他，都會跟他談天說笑。他身邊會簇擁著許多人，是個明星般的存在。  
但結果卻與他想像的大相逕庭。  
的確，大家都認識他，也會禮貌地與他點頭問好；談天──有的，的確有，但表情皆誠惶誠恐，緊張不已。偶爾也會有女孩子遠遠望著他──是的，泰迪．路平不算帥氣逼人，但他沉穩的模樣是這個年紀的男孩最缺乏、女孩最喜愛的。  
泰迪的第一志願是進入魔法部當正氣師，也早就考過一堆測驗。那年感恩節時，哈利還笑著拍拍他的肩膀，說：「你就要變成我的同事了呢。」詹姆記得很少笑容的泰迪竟露出了一個融合害羞、興奮、緊張及榮幸的複雜微笑。  
因此，詹姆有個小小願望，就是看到泰迪開懷大笑。不過這個願望一直無法實現。  
有一次，詹姆忍不住問了哈利：  
「泰迪最喜歡吃什麼？」  
「怎麼了？」對於小詹姆突如其來的問題，哈利一頭霧水。  
「泰迪很少笑，我想要送他喜歡吃的東西，這樣他就會常常笑。」  
結果泰迪還沒有笑，哈利倒先笑了。  
先是笑了，然後陷入沉思。  
這件事情後來不了了之，因為好像連哈利都不知道泰迪喜歡吃什麼。食物戰術失敗後，詹姆決定當個小諧星，因為他發現他胡搞瞎搞的時候，好像稍微可以牽動一下泰迪的嘴角。詹姆其實不是愛胡鬧的孩子，他胡鬧是因為想看泰迪笑。

＊

他第一次沒有來家裡過聖誕的那天，她記得，哈利在窗前站了好久。  
打量著哈利，金妮微微歪著頭。  
從以前到現在，哈利心裡在想什麼都瞞不了她，無論是心情好或壞，她總能夠摸透他的心思，想出最佳應對方式為他分憂。  
所以，他心中現在轉的是什麼念頭，她都知道。  
泰迪是個客氣的孩子──有時候實在太客氣了。  
從小到大，她沒看過泰迪耍小孩子脾氣──他應該要更像個小孩一點。金妮有時會烤些蛋糕、甜點給泰迪吃，他總會先用穩穩的、一點也不像小孩的口氣說聲「謝謝」，靜靜地開始吃，靜靜地在吃完後收拾盤子。好多年後，金妮才從泰迪的祖母那裡知道，其實他一點也不愛吃甜食。她猜不出泰迪的喜好，因為只要是人家給他的，他總是有禮貌地收下；泰迪從未對特定物品露出喜愛的眼神。能稍微猜測他心思的只有哈利，但就連哈利都無法百分之百確定。  
「你說泰迪聖誕禮物會想要飛天掃帚還是《進階黑魔法防禦術》？」金妮問。無論如何，至少她可以確定泰迪不會想收到一堆聖誕蛋糕和小餅乾。  
「《進階黑魔法防禦術》。」哈利反射性地回答。  
「不管你在想什麼，別想太多。」  
「好像有點難。」  
「他很像你。」  
哈利沒回答。金妮默默地走到他身邊。  
「我知道你想多照顧他一點，你希望他有歸屬感，也希望他把這裡當作自己的家，」金妮輕輕拍著哈利的背，「可是，你應該最了解，不管你對他多好、關係多親密，你都不會是他的父親。」  
哈利轉過身，說不出話。  
「不過，我也要告訴你，雖然你永遠不可能成為他的父親，但你是他身邊最靠近父親角色的人。他不會忘記這點，也永遠不會否認這點。」金妮輕輕碰著哈利的臉頰，露出微笑。「所以，一起去華麗與污痕書店？」  
「好。」哈利笑了。

＊

哈利．波特對於泰迪．路平而言，是個特殊的存在。  
他對哈利最初的記憶，是一名用輕快步伐走來、高瘦、戴眼鏡的男子。這名男子蹲在他面前，與他視線齊，開口自我介紹：「我是哈利．波特，你的教父。」  
當時的他不知道教父是什麼意思。他只知道，接下來的日子，這個人時常出現在他的生活中。他每年、每個節慶都會跟著哈利到衛斯理家吃飯、聚會，衛斯理家的人非常非常多，而且似乎一整家子都跟他很熟。他們會用一種懷念又哀傷、又帶著些許快樂的語氣談起他父母，他們說，他的父親雷木思．路平是他們見過最好的黑魔法教師；金妮（她當時還只是哈利的女友）跟他的母親東施很要好，泰迪有時會不斷變換頭髮顏色，讓她開心。  
慢慢地，他了解了自己出生時的那場大戰，許多人為此付出生命，包括衛斯理雙胞胎其中之一，以及他的父母。宴席最終，每個人都會親親他、抱抱他，對他說：「你的父母是我認識最勇敢的人之一。」所以，雖然他過著沒有父母陪伴的童年，有點孤單，有點哀傷，但也有點驕傲。  
哈利可說是最關心他的人。印象最深刻的一次，是在進霍格華茲念書的時候。哈利從未如此堅決，他堅持一定要陪著他進入九又四分之三月台。泰迪覺得他小題大作，雖然沒有人告訴過他穿越牆壁是什麼感覺，但他沒有那麼緊張。  
好吧，也許是有一點，但只有一點而已。  
然而，當那天來臨，哈利站在十一歲的他身邊（旁邊還有年僅五歲、吵吵鬧鬧的詹姆），一手攬著他的肩膀，一手幫他推著沉重的推車，泰迪才發現──他好緊張，緊張到沒辦法讓頭髮固定在自己最喜歡的鼠灰色。髮色一下變藍，一下變紫，變蒼白又變黑。他覺得相當困窘，討厭自己的慌張如此外顯。但哈利沒有說什麼，只是拍拍他的肩膀說：「要進去囉。」  
於是他閉著眼睛，跟著哈利的腳步猛地往前衝──他成功地穿過去了。在他面前，是漂亮的霍格華茲列車，月台上滿滿全是人。看到那些偎著父母的一年級新生，他在心裡害羞地想，還好哈利陪著他來了。  
哈利的做法讓他覺得溫暖又沒有壓力。他知道自己總有選擇，也知道若是遇到不開心的事情，永遠有個像家那樣溫暖的地方讓他回去。  
在霍格華茲的第一個聖誕節，哈利沒有要他一定得到他家過聖誕，他只是要金妮寫了封信送來霍格華茲，信上簡單地寫著，如果他想要留在學校，那麼聖誕禮物就寄到霍格華茲給他。  
他掙扎了非常久，不知道該怎麼辦。以往的每一個聖誕節他都會先到哈利家，然後再跟著他們一起到衛斯理家，熱熱鬧鬧地過聖誕。嚴格說來，他沒有想過要不要去，因為他「一定會去」。但在進了霍格華茲後，他多出了一項選擇：他還可以留在霍格華茲。這個選擇很誘人，因為他從來沒有機會在聖誕節去除了衛斯理家以外的地方。  
然後，他很猶豫。一個人留在學校要做什麼？他並不知道。  
還有，如果他說要留在學校，哈利會覺得難過嗎？  
泰迪不得不承認自己是個彆扭的孩子。  
這樣考慮了好幾天，他趁著自己沒有後悔前跑到貓頭鷹屋寄出回信。他說，他要留在霍格華茲。哈利的回信也很快地來臨，信上只說，給他的聖誕禮物會在聖誕夜送到，留在學校不要亂跑到危險的地方，注意保暖，遇到麻煩立刻叫貓頭鷹送信來，我會馬上趕去。末尾寫了「聖誕快樂」，以及哈利名字的縮寫簽名「H.P.」。  
看著回信，泰迪鬆了一口氣，同時又感到有些鬱悶。  
哈利沒有逼他回家，也沒有多說什麼。只是很簡單地提醒一些日常瑣事，然後祝他聖誕快樂。  
也好。有時，過多的關心是壓力，他其實只需要哈利一句「我會馬上趕去」，這樣就夠了。

＊

在詹姆．波特十七歲、正式成年的那天，波特家舉辦了相當盛大的生日派對。  
結束工作後，泰迪．路平低調地來到波特家，但這低調只是一瞬間，他本來想隱沒在人群中，默默地挨近波特家的人，打聲招呼、說聲生日快樂、放下禮物就離開。不過，金妮一看到他就給了他一個熱情的擁抱，小思和莉莉看到他就開始大嚷大吵，這吵鬧聲立刻引來詹姆。這下好了，詹姆一看到他，他就再也走不了了。  
「泰迪～」詹姆用力拍了他兩下。「你來了真是太棒啦！」  
泰迪苦笑。生日宴會上的詹姆一臉興奮，臉也相當紅潤，他很確定詹姆喝了不少酒。詹姆曾經說過，他成年之後第一件要做的事情不是在公共場合施魔法，而是要喝酒。  
「喝酒有什麼好？」泰迪聽到詹姆的小小願望，不禁失笑。  
「喝酒有什麼不好？」詹姆對他眨眨眼。

他成年時，哈利也想要替他辦慶祝會，但當時的他卻拒絕了。泰迪說不出原因，他對成年沒有太大的感覺，又或者，他對於自己出生的這天沒有感覺。從小到大，他都不喜歡過生日。  
但十七歲那天，他終究是拗不過哈利。哈利說，不辦大慶祝會，那麼辦個小慶祝會。只和波特家的人一起過，也就是說，是一場「波特限定」的慶祝會。  
那個終於成年的週末，他用了現影術到哈利家。這種旅行方式實在是快多了，或許成年還是有一點好處。他才到門口就聞到一股香味，不是生日蛋糕，是很香的燉肉。金妮沒有烤蛋糕，而是做了他最喜歡的英式燉牛肉。而且，仔細一看，桌上都是他喜歡吃的東西。  
難道是巧合嗎？  
但在吃飯時，泰迪卻發現詹姆在對他眨眼睛。  
他知道？怎麼知道的？  
泰迪．路平滿腹疑惑。  
不知怎麼，「喜歡」這兩個字對他而言很奢侈。他知道自己是個幸運的人，只要他開口，想要什麼其實都可以得到。小時候，他只是在一把玩具飛天掃帚前多站了一會兒，那年生日，哈利就買來當生日禮物送他。  
從此之後，他決定再也不對任何東西露出喜愛的神情。對一個小孩來說，這是一件極度困難的事。  
詹姆曾經纏著他、問他喜歡吃什麼東西，泰迪心中其實有答案，但最後還是笑笑地說聲：「沒有啊，都喜歡。」  
小慶祝會的那個夜晚，他一直到現在都無法忘記。哈利在大家吃飽喝足、金妮押著三個小鬼上床睡覺時，走到沙發旁，手中拿著一瓶蜂蜜酒，為他和自己各倒了一杯，示意泰迪在他面前坐下。  
「一成年就喝酒啊？」泰迪笑了。  
「正是時候，你不覺得嗎？」哈利也笑了。  
泰迪默默地舉起酒杯，哈利也舉杯與他相碰，說：「敬我父親的摯友、我遇過最好的黑魔法老師，雷木思．路平。」  
聽到他這麼說，泰迪突然傻住，不知道該怎麼回應。  
「我出生的那個晚上的故事，大家都知道，而且比我還清楚。」哈利眨眨眼睛。「我想應該連你都知道。如果我記得沒錯，這件事已經被編進魔法史了。」  
「的確如此。」泰迪將蜂蜜酒一飲而盡。  
「但是，你出生那天的事情，你知道嗎？」  
「我……」他知道那是段黑暗的時期，當時不僅是巫師，就連麻瓜都處在危險之中。他知道自己的父母死於與佛地魔的最終決戰，這段故事大家提了很多遍，但他出生時的事情……  
泰迪誠實地搖搖頭。  
「你出生的那天，我剛從古靈閣逃出來，住在比爾和花兒的家裡，他用現影術來訪，頭髮凌亂，但臉上充滿喜悅。他緊抓著我的肩膀，問我願不願意當你的教父。」  
泰迪聽著，心裡有些激動。哈利從來沒有跟他說過這些。  
「我知道我沒跟你說過，」哈利注意到他的眼神。「那是因為我很早就決定好要在你十七歲生日時告訴你。若要說鄧不利多校長教過我什麼重要的事，那就是：有的事情即使是對的，但如果在錯的時機說出來，也會變成錯的。我相信成年是最好的時機。」  
他點點頭。  
「我想，這個世界上應該沒有人比我更適合當你的教父。」哈利推推眼鏡。「在對抗佛地魔的第一次大戰，我失去了父母；第二次大戰，你失去了父母。」  
的確如此。泰迪怔怔地望著哈利。  
「我們之後的境遇也有點像，所以我想說的是，我很擔心你。」  
聽到這裡，泰迪有點驚訝。「擔心？我過得很好，大家都對我很好。沒什麼好擔心的。」  
「但你卻沒有對自己很好。」哈利說。  
「？」  
「別人對你提出要求，不管有多勉強，你從來不會拒絕，你總覺得，如果不這樣別人就不會喜歡你，你想盡力滿足別人的要求，卻讓自己活得很辛苦。你不相信別人是真心對你好，所以才覺得不能夠做自己；你不信任別人，所以才盡可能不去尋求別人的幫助。」  
「我……」  
哈利令他啞口無言。  
「我和你父親曾經爭吵過。」  
泰迪安靜下來。  
「他為了保護我，遠離懷了孕的東施──也就是你的母親，他不待在自己的家人身邊，卻來保護我。照理說我應該要很感動，但我卻很生氣。我知道他是因為把我當成家人才對我這麼好，但我不是他真正的家人，他真正的家人是你和東施。」  
家人嗎？有家人的感覺是什麼？泰迪不只一次想過這個問題。  
有一次，剛滿五歲的詹姆和四歲的小思為了搶玩具吵了起來，兩歲的莉莉因為哥哥的吵鬧而嚎啕大哭，金妮一邊斥責詹姆，一邊抱著莉莉哄；哈利隔開鬧個不停的兩個小男生，嚴肅地皺起眉頭，坐在一邊的他竟然被這個景象吸引住。那天晚上，他翻來覆去的想著那個畫面，一點也睡不著。  
「我知道你不會把我們當成你真正的家人。」哈利說。  
不，不對，我想成為你們的家人，但我不是。  
「但至少可以把我們當作你最信任的人。」  
你們的確是我最信任的人。泰迪想。  
「如果你願意信任我們，就不需要任何隱藏你的任何想法。」  
泰迪發現自己的頭髮變成淡淡的栗紅色。  
是臉紅的顏色。  
他竟然在不知不覺中長成了一個多疑的孩子。在別人對他好時他懷疑自己值不值得，在需要別人幫助時，總先預設別人不會願意伸出援手……這些多疑，現在看來突然變得好可笑。  
「你不需要急著改變，可是你可以慢慢改變。」哈利推推眼鏡。「我也可以很有耐性。」  
說完，哈利站起身，離開客廳。  
泰迪望著手中空了的蜂蜜酒，思考著。  
家人啊。  
也許他一直都不是一個人，只是他長久以來，都沒有伸開雙手接受大家的擁抱。

＊

「生日快樂！」眾人的歡呼聲突然讓他回到現實。  
今日的主角詹姆．波特已經喝得滿臉通紅，但即使如此，他還是站上了桌子，大叫大嚷著。  
「敬我老爸哈利．波特！敬我老媽金妮．波特！還有！敬我哥──」他邊叫邊把手中的東西扔向泰迪。「泰迪．路平！」  
泰迪接住了詹姆丟過來的東西，低頭一看：  
那是詹姆小時候騎的玩具掃帚。  
是他陪他練習用的那一枝掃帚。  
醉醺醺的詹姆笑開，快樂地對他眨眼睛；哈利摟著金妮，小思和莉莉站在泰迪身邊（莉莉還緊扣著他的手）。他們都看著他，屋裡幾十個人，都微笑著望向他。  
泰迪露出燦爛的笑。  
他的家人就在這裡。


End file.
